Friends and More
by agd1995
Summary: Having put aside their feelings for years, something happens one night that changes everything. Can they admit their feelings and be happy or will obstacles get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

After being gone for two weeks on one of their most difficult cases, they were heading back. So much had happened in those two weeks. On top of having to see things no one in their right mind needed to see, Penelope Garcia had broken up with Kevin. She should have seen it coming; the little hints he was throwing around, the little talk he had with Rossi that he didn't want to talk about. She had said she wasn't ready for that and he started arguing with her. He was saying she didn't love him like he loved her; that she never had. He argued that he knew who she really loved and accused her of being with him because she couldn't have who she really wanted: Derek Morgan.

She walked through the bull pen, straight to Hotchner's office and laid the files down she was carrying. She decided not to wait for the team like she usually did. She packed up her things and left. She headed for the bar close by that they always hang out in. It was St. Patrick's Day and there was a party going on and she wanted, no needed, a drink.

Entering the bar, she saw all the people having an after work drink and decided to settle at the bar instead of a table since she was all alone. She ordered her drink and hoped the members of her team did not show up. Little did she know that they had planned on it.

Derek, along with the rest of the team, dragged themselves in after a very long flight. The case was frustrating, long, and difficult, to say the least. The things that they had seen and heard will go down in one of the books as one the toughest they've had but at least they had caught their UNSUB. He set his bag down and just realized Garcia was not waiting for them as usual. He remembered how different she had been acting. No doubt the case was getting to her but that wasn't it. He had noticed how she stopped calling him all his nicknames she had for him, instead calling him Derek. He wasn't the only one, the rest of the team did too. He went to her office and found it dark and empty. He turned the light on and looked around. He was walking back to the bullpen when Rossi found him.

"We're going across the street for a drink. You coming?"

"Yeah but I was looking for Garcia. Have you seen her?"

"As a matter of fact no. She usually waits for us but she wasn't there this time. She might be at the bar. It is St. Patrick's Day."

He gathered his thinks, threw them into his truck and drove to the bar. He walked in and immediately heard her laugh. He walked in further and saw her in all her colorful glory. She was laughing with JJ and Reid. He stopped at the group and looked at Penelope. She saw him and turned away. He went to her side and leaned in.

"What's wrong baby girl? Are you mad at me?"

"No." She smiled at him. "I'm just tired and this case was one of the bad ones."

"I know and I hate that you had to see those photos and the videos. If I could have stopped that from happening I would."

"I know and I love you for that."

"Tell me what's really going on and before you thinking …" interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

**_"_****_Hey…yeah we just got back…I'll see if I can…" _**he watches Penelope move toward Reid and the rest. By now Rossi and Hotchner have showed up. They are laughing and drinking but he is too busy staring at Penelope to pay attention to the conversation on the other end. He hangs up not remembering what he had promised. Emily watches him with a smirk.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"No one Prentiss."

"Ah must be Tamara. He gets tight-lipped when it comes to her."

"So what is going on with you two?" Rossi asked. "Ever since her brother died and we solved the case, she has been calling you a lot. Are you seeing her?"

"She gave me a necklace that belonged to her brother. We have been spending time together but we aren't dating."

"If you're not, then she really wants you two to be." JJ replied. "It's obvious she likes you and not just as a friend."

"We're are just friends."

He watches as Penelope gets another drink and moves to a table, with JJ and Emily following her. He tries to sit by her to find out what is wrong but she is surrounded by her friends. Thirty minutes later Tamara is standing at the table. He looks up startled.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"You said it was ok I came by."

"Yeah that's right I did."

Standing up he gives her his chair so she can sit. Not long after that Penelope gets up to go to the restroom. Since he can't leave Tamara there he decides to wait to talk to Penelope. Tamara tries to engage him on conversation but fails. She talks to everyone else. His baby girl comes back and looks like she has been crying. After a couple of more drinks, he notices that Penelope is almost, if not completely drunk. The rest are ready to go and by then he is too. Tamara left about an hour ago. She had wanted him to go with her but he had declined. He knew that his baby girl was going to need him. Walking out was JJ, who Will had come to pick up, Emily, who Reid was taking home, and that left him and Penelope, who he was taking home. He helped her into his truck and went around to the other side and got in. She was just looking out the window, staring off into the night.

Penelope woke up to a buzzing sound and a headache to end all headaches. She tried opening her eyes and found the sun shining through the windows to bright for her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and tried to move and realized two things at once; this was not her room and she was naked. She looked to her right and saw the door and then looked to her left and her eyes widened. She closed her eyes and shook her head no. She opened her eyes again and stared. Slowly and quietly she slid from the bed and looked for her clothes. They were scattered all over the room. She put them on and looked for her shoes. Movement from the bed caught her attention and she froze. Nothing happened and she opened the door and hurriedly walk down the hall and went in search of her shoes. Upon finding them, she let herself out the door and searched for her phone as she walked. She called a cab and waited at the corner.

Entering her apartment, she threw her purse and shoes on the floor and slumped down against the door. She let the tears flow when she realized what had happened; she has slept with the love of her life, Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

The buzzing of the phone woke Derek from his slumber. He stretched out and reached for his phone on the dresser. The caller had hung up and he realized he missed a call from his mamma. He groaned at the slight headache he had. He needed a shower, coffee, and then he would call his mamma back. He sat up and he heard the crinkle. He looked down and picked up the condom wrappers. He blinked trying to make sure he was seeing right. He tried to think back to last night. It was blurry; what concerned him the most was the wrappers. The problem wasn't the use of them or even finding on the floor, it was the fact that they were on the floor of his bedroom. He had one rule and he never ever broke it. He never brought a women to his home, to his bed. He felt that right belonged to the right women when he found her. None of his one night stands or his very short lived relationships involved the one.

He headed to the shower trying to retrace his steps. He remembered getting home from a case, going to the bar across the street. The team was there but his baby girl was acting weird and he was a little drunk. Then everything gets fuzzy except that he knew he had taken his baby girl home because she was smashed. He walked out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of his room. As he turned towards his closet, something caught his eye. He kneeled down and pulled out a green flower hair clip. Recognition hit him square in the face: that clipped belong to one person and one person only. Had he done the unthinkable, did his baby girl and he have sex? He had one thought: "What have I done?"

He rushed to his closet and got dressed. After he grabbed his things, he jumped into his truck and drove to Pen's. All kinds of things crossed his mind: why did he bring her to his home, what happened when they got there but the most important one, why did she leave? He knew he broke a few rules speeding to get to Pen's apartment. Tires screeched as he parked and ran up to her third floor. Once at the door he tried to calm his breathing and then he started pounding on her door.

"Baby girl, it's me. Open up we need to talk." He pounded more. "Please baby girl, open up. I know you're in there."

Leaning his forehead against the door, he kept pounding. He knew he was drawing attention but he didn't really care. He knew he could use the key she had given him but it didn't seem right. She never answered the door so he finally gave up. He sat in his truck for what felt like hours before he left. He sent her one final message before he drove off.

**_We need to talk. Please baby girl don't shut me out. I love you always, Hot stuff _**

Once Pen dragged herself off of the floor, she laid on the bed and closed her eye. Derek's scent was all over her. All she ever wanted was Derek to love and want her the way she did him. She had always fantasized about what it would be like to finally have him. She also knew the reality was in the fact they were best friends. He loved her but not the way she wanted. She loved their flirty ways, their banter, their movie nights, and just hanging out together. When they went out people would think they were a couple and that she didn't mind but Derek seemed to mind because he would always correct them. It hurt a little but she never showed it. Derek had a type and she wasn't it. She wasn't the thin, skinny, model type airhead. Sure she had lost a little weight but that was because Kevin had commented a time or to about her weight. So she had lost weight to prove to him and her that she could do it. Another thing that had bothered Kevin was the time she spent with Derek. So what did she do, she stopped having movie night to make him happy. Derek didn't seem to mind since Tamara Barnes was after him like a moth to a flame.

When the cab dropped her off, she knew when and if Derek realized what happened between them he would come looking for her. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see the look of regret on his face. She didn't want to hear him say that what happened was a mistake. That would kill her. They already crossed a line that she didn't think they could bounce back from. When the pounding started on the door, she knew she was lost. He had a key and could use it if he wanted. She listened to his pleas and tears slipped from her eyes. It felt like it when on forever before it suddenly stopped. She heard the phone vibrate and she read the message. All it did was bring more tears to her eyes. Pen hadn't cried so much since her parents died but she cried now.

Pen woke up and it was 6. She pulled out her phone and made a call. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hotchner."

Derek walked into the bull pen in a bad mood. He still hadn't heard from Pen and her car wasn't in the parking lot when he drove by her apartment. Everyone from the team was there and he was tempted to ask Prentiss if she had talked to her. He didn't get the chance when Hotch called them to the table. They all filed in and saw Hotch standing next to a woman. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I like everyone to meet Mara Johnson. She will be the new technical analyst."

Despair grew in Derek's stomach. He looked at Hotch but like always, his face showed nothing.

"Excuse me sir, but don't we already have a technical analyst?" Reid asked.

"Garcia took a leave of absence. I don't know what for, she wouldn't tell me. I gave it to her but she promised that she would be back. She just needed some time to herself."

Everyone welcomed Mara and got to work. Derek followed Hot to his office and shut the door behind him.

"What's going on Hotch?"

"I don't know, you tell me. I got a call from Garcia at 6 this morning to tell me that she needed time off. I asked her was there an emergency or if something happened to her. She said no, she just needed to do this so I gave an unlimited amount of time off. Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?"

"No."

"Well then what I want to know is why you of all people didn't know about any of this. What happened after we left the bar because I will tell you one thing I know for sure. She had been crying and her voice was hoarse. Something was going on but she wouldn't tell me."

"I don't know Hotch."

He walked out of the office leaving Hotch to wonder if Derek knew exactly what was going on. Derek walked to straight to Pen's office but it was locked. He leaned again the door and murmured to himself.

"Why did you run baby girl and where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Derek spent the two weeks that Pen was gone looking for her. He knew she could go off the grid if she wanted, hell she did it before. He was miserable without his baby girl and everyone knew it. After the first week, the team stopped asking questions. If they suspected anything, they didn't let on. He spent his nights thinking of his baby girl; if she was ok, what was she thinking, but most of all he would think about when she would come back. He needed to hold her, kiss her, and he needed to know he was safe. He needed to hear her voice. He spent the last seven year's hearing her voice just about every day. Now he hadn't heard her sweet bubbly voice in a couple of weeks. He hadn't heard her flirty banter, her naughty suggestions, and her beautiful face. The team also missed her. JJ kept calling her at least once a day to tell her that she was missed and loved. Hotch was the only one that would that would glare at him.

Cases came and went The new tech, Mara, wasn't Garcia. It took her a little longer to find the information they needed. She didn't answer in a happy mood when they called. She couldn't fly and stayed behind when they needed her. She had a small crush on Reid but he didn't even noticed it. Rossi didn't like her and that was strange because he liked everyone. Prentiss stayed quiet about Pen, and only talked about cases. Something was missing and everyone knew it was Pen.

On Monday he went into the bull pen and saw that everyone was there. Hotch and Rossi were in their offices and Prentiss and Reid were at their desks looking at some files. JJ came walking in at the same time that Hotch came out.

"I need everyone at the round table."

After filing in and taking a seat, Hotch closed the door. He looked around at everyone but lingered most on Derek.

"Garcia comes back today …" he was interrupted by the questions being asked but cleared his throat. "Like I was saying, Garcia came back today but under some conditions. She doesn't want anyone asking where she was, she doesn't want anyone asking why she had to leave. She wants to be left alone. She still has some things to work through but decided to come back. She should be in her office as we speak. If these conditions are not met, then she will ask to be put on another team. Please respect her wishes. Morgan can I speak with you?"

After everyone left, Hotch closed the door. Derek had stayed in his seat and watched Hotch sit down.

"I take it that you didn't know that she was coming back today." He shook his head no. "I want you to leave her alone. I know something happened between you to and I don't expect you to tell me. She won't tell me either. I have seen her and you need to prepare yourself. She has lost some weight and the light that was in her is gone. I asked you to fix what was wrong. I know she was gone but I still want you to fix this. Fix it on your own time."

Derek got up and left and went to his desk. He avoided looking at anyone. He continued to fill out paperwork for the next two hours. JJ came and said they had a case and the filed into the room. Two minutes later, Pen walked in. Derek sat there stunned at the person before. She had indeed lost some weight but to Derek she still looked beautiful. She smiled at everyone but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes flickered to Derek for just a minute and she looked away. She got down to business and presented the case. After ten minutes, she closed the presentation.

"I just wanted to let you all know that I missed all of you and I needed to come back. Hope you all respect my wishes and not ask any questions."

"It's good to have you back." Reid said.

She smiled tentatively. "I'll run the searches you asked for."

She left the conference room and they all watched. Derek slumped in his chair and looked at Hotch. He saw the anger radiating off him and looked down. He knew the change in her was his fault but he vowed to fix it, fix her somehow. It is really true when people say that you don't know what you have until it's gone. He now realized how much he need Pen; in his life, in his arms, and in his bed.

"Wheels up in thirty."

Penelope was breathing hard and trying to keep the tears at bay when she got back to her office. She knew it would be hard to see Derek again but it was something she needed. She had missed him so bad and so much that she had to come back even if was going to be painful. The pain was worth it. Not a day went by that she didn't think of, dream of him, and wish for his arms. When they locked eyes even for that brief moment, she wanted nothing more than run into his arms and ask him to never let go. She knew that was impossible. She also knew she was going to have to keep her distance. Pen knew that she was being a coward but else could she do. She was glad and sad that they had a case and they were leaving. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone come in until she heard the door click. She closed her eyes and turned in her chair.

"Are you sure you're ready to be back. You can take more time if you need it."

"I'm ok, boss man." He raised an eyebrow. "It's something I just have to get over."

"I know something happened and you are hurting as a result. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks but it's not something you can help me with."

"Ok. Call when you have something and call me if you need anything."

Hotch left and she took a breath and went to work. It felt good to work because it took her mind off of things so she wasn't constantly thinking. She ran her searches and came up with the information and called Hotch. She relayed the information and sent it to their PDA's.

The days wore on before they finally caught a break and caught the UNSUB. They were on the way home and she left before they came back. She stopped to pick up some groceries, her favorite bottle of wine and then headed home. She changed her clothes and went about starting dinner. She had barely finished making her salad when there was a knock on her door. She opened the door and froze.

"Can I come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope couldn't speak. She just nodded and moved out of the way. She shut the door and turned to face him. They stared at each other not speaking. Her gaze wandered over him just as his gaze wandered over her.

"I was just about to eat would you like some. It's just salad."

"Sure."

She walked around nervously getting everything set on the table. He waited for her t sit before he did. They didn't talk, just moved their food around. Derek sighed and put his fork down.

"Baby girl, we need to talk about that night." She shook her head. "P we need to."

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, just leave it alone."

"What are you afraid of?" A tear slid down her cheek. "You afraid of what I'm going to say. Baby girl, look at me. I would never hurt you but I think I did. It was never my intention to do so. I need to know what is going on in that pretty head of yours. I need to know why you ran. I missed you so much. Please talk to me."

He knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin up. He looked into her eyes and the sadness broke his heart. He slowly drew her into his arms. She hung on to him as if her life depended on it. He carried her to her bed and laid down with her. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She cried herself to sleep and Derek was content to have her in his arms again. But it left him wondering if she regretted that night. He didn't know what he would feel if she did. She stirred and his hold on her tightened.

Pen woke engulfed in Derek arms with her head on his ches.t. She didn't really want to move because she didn't want the feeling to end. She felt him stretch and then kiss the top of her head.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning."

She pushed herself up from the bed and rush to the bathroom. Derek let out sigh and went to the door. He knocked on the door softly.

"P are you ok."

"Please go. I need to get ready for work."

He sighed. "I'm going to go and get ready for work. Can we have lunch today?"

"Sure."

"I love you P."

She waited for the door to shut and then she came out of the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, she reached for her nightstand and opened the book, pulling the photo pf Derek and her from a dinner they had attended after a case. He was h She went to her shower and started the water. She was at the kitchen when her phone rang.

"Penelope… ok sir… yes… I'll be right there."

She grabbed her things and headed out the door. She drove to work, parked and went to her office and turned on her babies. She left them and went to Hotch's office. His door was open and she walked in.

"Sir, the files you requested and the files for the new case are here."

"Good everyone is waiting in the conference room."

He stood and she followed him out. Everyone was indeed sitting at the table. She handed everyone a file. They scanned the file while she presented the case. As she talked she felt Derek's eyes on her. When she was done she sat down and started doing her searches as they talked. They were dismissed and Pen went to her office. Derek knocked on her door.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to lunch baby girl. We'll have dinner when I get back. "

"Ok be safe."

"Always baby."

He walked out the door and she closed her eyes. That was the begging of the next four weeks from hell. They had case after case, sometimes only coming home for a day and then having to turn around and go. The team was tired of moving from city to city to city. Pen was so tired and she hadn't felt well for the last week and she felt she was coming down with a cold. Her stomach rolled with nausea, she had a headache from hell, and just felt yucky. Derek had kept a close eye that he notice she was still closed off and she was ill. He mentioned it to Hotch and went and made a call to Anderson to ask about her. He reported that she was working a lot and sometimes didn't leave until 8 or 9 at night because she had work for other teams to do. She was battling a cold on top of everything else. She was also experiencing some vomiting but she still managed to show up every day. She rarely ate anything and sometimes couldn't keep anything down.

Derek and Hotch told Anderson to make sure that she ate and left at a decent hour while they were away. They had spent another week on a case and Penelope was getting worse. Derek called when he got back to the hotel.

"Hello."

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"Like hell." She said hoarsely. "How are you and the team?"

"Tired and ready to go home."

"I hear you Derek."

"Baby, you've been sick for quite a while. You need to go to the doctor."

"I know I will. I think I may go tomorrow." She said. 'This cold is really kicking me."

"Ok, Hotch said he understands if you need to stay home."

"I'll go in for a bit and then make an appointment for the doctor."

"You promise."

"I do."

"Good, I love you princess."

"Bye."

She hung up and stared at the ceiling. She still hadn't been able to get back to the banter they used to speak. He did but she hadn't. To her that meant they were ok but they were far from ok at least on her end. She spoke to the team but didn't accept the invitations for drinks or dinner when the team was home. She just didn't feel like being social. The real reason was she didn't think she could handle watching women flirt with Derek or him taking one home. She finally fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up feeling worse and she made to her office and after an hour she found the link they needed and sent it to Hotch. She waited until she knew that they were all ok and she laid on her couch and fell asleep. When the team was in the air, Derek texted Pen to let her know they were on the way home. He didn't get a response but didn't think nothing of it. He closed his eyes and couldn't wait to see her. They landed and he still hadn't heard from her so he was anxious to get to the office. He slid into the SUV driven by Hotch and was buckling his seat belt when Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner… what … when … we're on the way?"

"What is it?"

"It's Penelope, she fainted and Anderson called an ambulance. She in route to the hospital."

Derek hit the dash board and hotch drove fast as he could because he knew Derek's temper when it came to Pen. It took less than 30 minutes to get to the hospital where they found Anderson in the ER waiting room.

"Anderson." Hotch says. "What happened?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well and asked if I could take her home. I said yes and we were walking through the parking garage when she started to sway. I was barely able to catch her when she fainted. I gently laid her down and called for an ambulance and as soon as we arrived they took her back. I haven't heard from anything since."

"I'll go see what I can find out."

Hotch left and Derek paced the waiting room. He sent Anderson back to the office and just waited for Hotch or a doctor to come out. He walked toward Hotch when he saw him.

"They don't know anything yet because they are still accessing her but as soon as the doctor is done he will come out."

Derek ran a hand over his head and sat down. For what felt like ages but was only a couple of hours a doctor came looking for them.

"Penelope Garcia?"

"That's us. How is she?"

"I'm Dr. Hastings and I'm the attending that's seeing MS. Garcia. She's battling a severe cold, dehydration, and she's really weak. We have her on IV fluids and some mild antibiotics. We are going to keep her for a couple of days just to make sure the antibiotics don't make her sick. On a happier note, everything seems fine with the baby but I am scheduling an ultrasound just to make sure. They are waiting to transfer her to a room but you can see her. If you have any questions please ask the nurses to contact me."

He leaves and hotch turns to Derek glaring at him but all he can do is whisper "baby"


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope sat staring off into space as the tears ran down her face. Everything is a mess and now an innocent baby was in the middle. She was all alone and she needed someone to talk to. She couldn't talk to Derek, not yet. She couldn't face the anger that was surely on his face. He was going to think she trapped him, that she did it on purpose. How would he react to the fact that he was having a baby with her? Someone he had a one night stand with. Someone he had no real love for. She was just his best friend. Sure they told one another they love each other but she knew Derek didn't feel the same way about her that she felt for him. She didn't want to lose her best friend, the only person she had ever been in love with. Sure she loved Kevin but not in the way she should have. He deserved someone who could. That was the main reason she turned down his proposal.

She placed her hand on her tummy and whispered. "I'm sorry little one. I'm going to make sure that you have the best of everything."

Penelope always wanted a family to call her own ever since her parents died all those years ago. She wanted to be loved. She knew she was loved by her BAU family but it wasn't the same. She missed her mom and dad. The knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She didn't respond but the door opened. She sensed him before she saw him but she also heard two sets of footsteps and knew he wasn't alone. He came around to the side of the bed she was turned to.

"Baby girl why didn't you tell us you were so sick?"

"I just thought I had a severe cold with some vomiting."

"Penelope, I asked you repeatedly if you were ok. You told me you were."

She didn't answer but didn't look at either of them. She just stared at the wall and tried to avoid making eye contact with Derek.

"Baby Girl, do you need me to call Kevin?"

Her head snapped up and her breathing accelerated. "Why ... why would I need Kevin here?"

"Well you're pregnant. He should ..."

"Morgan."

"What Hotch?"

"Leave, I don't want you here. Please go." Penelope whispered.

Derek looked at her shocked. That was the first time that she had ever talked to him like that. "Pen?"

"Just go Derek." she shouted. "Please just go."

"Morgan, I think its best you leave for now. I'll stay with her."

"Hotch ..."

"Go Morgan, she's upset and that isn't good for her illness and her pregnancy."

Derek took one look at Pen and walked out of the room, slamming the door. She waited for the door to close before she let her sobs out. Hotch walked out of the room and found Derek pacing in the waiting room. Derek looked up at him.

"Hotch, what is wrong with her? Why would she not want me there?"

"Derek listen to me. I know that something happened that night we were at the bar. Whatever it was affected Penelope really bad. I told you to fix it but you haven't. I need you to stay away from her until she asks for you."

"What? Why?"

"Why would you think she would want Kevin here?"

"Why wouldn't she? He's that baby's father?"

"Is he Derek?" Hotch asked. "As far as I know, she broke up with him that night she was at the bar and from what I've been told, they were having problems months before that."

He turned and left a stunned Derek staring after him. Derek ran his hand over his face and sunk into a chair.

Hotch walked back into Pen's room and sat on her bed. She was sobbing uncontrollably and he just gathered her in his arms and let her cry, he guessed what was wrong between Morgan and her and he was certain that this was his baby. Derek made a huge mistake in mentioning Kevin's name and he knew that Pen's biggest fear is coming true: Derek wasn't in love with her like she was with him. He sat there for thirty minutes before he heard Pen's breathing changed and he knew she had fallen asleep. He laid her back against the pillows and made sure she was asleep before he moved toward the door. He opened it carefully and pulled out his phone. It rang twice before it was answered.

"We have a problem."

An hour later Hotch stood with Rossi just outside of Pen's room. She was still asleep and unaware they were talking about her. After Hotch related what was wrong, what he suspected did Rossi speak.

"Are you sure that this is Derek's baby."

"Yes but I'm going to talk to Penelope and see if she'll open up to me. I'm also going to take her to my house and keep an eye on her. She doesn't want her normal caretaker anywhere near her right now."

"I can't' believe she asked him to leave. That's not like her."

"She hasn't been like herself in two months."

"That's true. Do you need me to stay the night with you?"

"No I called JJ to take Jack for the night. All they know is that she is sick and the have her here for observation but didn't want her to have any visitors. She needed rest."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded and left Rossi to go back to Pen's room and he took a seat in the recliner and tried to get some sleep but it proved to be difficult with her whimpering in her sleep all night.

Derek went home after sitting in the waiting room for who knows how long. He drove around for a while and went to a bar and grabbed a couple of drinks. He sat in his truck and pulled out his phone and called the one person besides Pen that could ground him.

"Hello Baby Boy."

"Mom." he took a deep breath. "Mom, I think I screwed up."

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"No mom, I'm really not." He sighed. "A couple of months back, I was at the bar with the team we had just gotten back from a case and it was St. Patrick's Day. I brought someone home and long story short she's pregnant."

"She's what?"

"She's pregnant."

"Derek Morgan, you mean to tell me that you had a one night stand with some random girl and now she's come to you and told you she is pregnant with your baby."

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"It's complicated."

"I've got all the time in the world."

"Mom, its Penelope."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Derek, what have you done."

"We were both drunk and I remember I was going to take her to her house except we went back to mine. I don't remember anything but I woke in the morning alone and condom wrappers littered the floor. I found her hair band under the bed. When I realized what had happened, I ran to her house but she wouldn't answer the door and on Monday, she took a leave of absence for two weeks. I've been miserable and when she came back she was different. The Penelope we all knew was gone."

"Derek do you realize how much that girl loves you and I don't mean as a best friend. I have been waiting for you to open your eyes and you never have. Then you go and sleep with her while drunk. Do you know she has never felt you loved her in that way because of her looks? Kevin was always putting her down about her looks and her weight …"

"Wait, how do you know all of this?"

"Derek how long have you been talking about your baby girl?"

"Since the day I met her."

"How many times have you brought here to Chicago?"

"Every chance she could come with me."

"I don't see Penelope as your best friend. I see her as my other daughter and one day I found her crying in the back yard. I guessed what was wrong with her and admitted to me her feeling but she made me promised not to tell you. I believe at that time a 'Tamara' was calling you nonstop. We keep in touch on a weekly basis."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I made a promise and you needed to figure that out on your own. What happened when she came back?"

"She was different. She had lost weight and she didn't want any of us to ask her questions. There's no sparkle in her anymore. I tried to talk to her but she won't let me."

"She's afraid Derek, afraid that whatever you say will hurt her. She's protecting herself." Fran said. "She told you she was pregnant."

"No. we've been gone on a lot of cases. Some long and some short. She was sick these last two weeks and she said it was just a cold. She was getting worse and Hotch told Anderson to take her home. On the way to the garage she passed out. She had been vomiting for who knows how long. He called an ambulance and the rushed her to the hospital. We had just landed when Anderson called us. We were there for a few hours when the doctor came and told us that she has a severe cold, dehydration caused by her vomiting and he said that everything was ok with the baby. She didn't know she was pregnant until yesterday."

"It's your baby, Derek."

"I'm not sure, mom."

"What the hell do you mean, you're not sure?!"

"Mom she had a boyfriend."

"She had one and I know for a fact that things between them have been tumultuous at best. I also know she broke up with him two months ago."

"I didn't know until Hotch told me. It didn't even register that the baby was mine and I asked her if she wanted me to call Kevin for her …"

"Derek please tell me you didn't?"

"She got mad at me and threw me out of her room and now she won't talk to me."

"Derek I … I'm on my way. Don't try and talk to her; let me see what I can do. But I will tell you this. You better use this time to think long and hard about what you want and how you really feel about her because I will be close to my grandbaby whether you are in the picture or not."

He pulled the phone away from him in shock when he realized his mother just hung up on him. He sat there and wondered how he could not know that Pen and his mother were talking to each other. He closed his eyes and laid his back. It was going to be a long night and when his mother got here it was even going to longer.

The next morning, Pen woke up a little better but with her morning sickness. Hotch helped her to the bathroom and waited for her to be finished. They came to change her IV bag and told her an OB doctor was coming to consult with her. She just nodded her head and laid back down, not talking to Hotch.

"Do you want me to get one of the girls to bring you some clothes?"

"Yes please. Just don't tell them anything yet."

Hotch quickly dialed JJ's number. "Hey Hotch, how's Pen?"

"Better. Listen I need you to go to her place and get her a couple of changes of clothes. I don't know how long she will be here and she wants her own clothes."

"Sure but why isn't Derek getting these things for her?"

"JJ please." Hotch said. "Also bring Jack with you please."

"Be there in about an hour."

He hung up just as a doctor came in the room. "Hi Ms. Garcia, I'm Dr. Stellars from OB. I talked to Dr. Winters and he told me why you were here. I need you to ask me a few questions." Pen nods her head. "When was your last monthly?"

"I don't really know. I haven't been regular and I've been under a lot of stress."

"No worries. How long have you been vomiting?"

"About three weeks on and off. It's just gotten worse it the last week and a half."

"How far along do you think you could be?"

"Two … two months." She whispers.

"I'm going to order an ultrasound and we'll go from there."

She nods and twists her hands as the doctor walks out and she looks at Hotch.

"Do you want me to call Derek?"

She shakes her head no and then turns on her side. Hotch sighs as his phone rings. He steps outside to answer.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Aaron, how's Penelope?"

"She's a little better and an OB doctor came to talk to her and they ordered an ultrasound."

"Has she asked for Derek?"

"No, I asked if she wanted him here but she said no. JJ's bringing her some clothes and Jack. Maybe he'll make her feel better."

"You know how much she loves Henry and Jack."

"I know. There bringing the machine into her room."

"I'll be there in a little bit."

Hotch hung up and walked back into Pen's room. The doctor looked up at him and smiled. "Are you ready to see your baby, dad?"

"Oh, I'm not dad but her friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looks at Pen. "Do you want him here?"

"Yes." She whispers.

"Ok well this is going to be transvaginal so turn around until we get her ready and then I'll tell you to turn back around."

Hotch turns around and he hears movement until he hears Pen whimper and the doctor tell him to turn around. He looks at Pen and sees tears run down the corner of her eyes. He reaches for her hand when the doctor tells Pen to look at the screen. All she sees is gray fuzzy screen. The doctor keeps punching buttons and then she stops.

"Well look at that." She says. "Penelope, here are your babies. They are in the same sac so you are expecting identical twins. It appears you are eight weeks and two days. Everything looks good and they are at the right size and weight for eight weeks."

Pen closes her eyes and cries while the doctor looks at Hotch. "I think you are ready to go home. You just need rest and fluids. If the morning sickness gets bad, eat small meals, crackers, ginger ale, ginger tea also help. Do you have an OB/GYN?"

"Not really."

"Ok. Here's my card. Make an appointment in a week and we'll discuss your pregnancy then. I will prescribe you prenatal vitamins. Fill it and start taking them the after you get home. They are already giving you one while you are here. Here's also a picture for you."

She leaves and Pen stares at the picture in her hand. "Twins."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I hope you all have a very Happy New Year. A sincere thanks to all who read, follow, and favorite this story.**

JJ came while Penelope was sleeping so she left because she had errands to run. She left Jack with Hotch and he was asleep on the bed with her. He wanted to sleep next to her. They have been asleep for a while when Rossi comes in.

"How's she doing?"

"Not too good. She had the ultrasound."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. it's just that …"

"I'm expecting twins with my best friend." She whispers.

Rossi eyes widen as looks at Hotch. He gets closer to the bed and notices she's been crying. "Bella, you aren't alone. We are going to be behind you and help."

"What if Derek doesn't want to be there. What if he hates me?"

"You know better than I do how Derek is when it comes to you?"

"I don't want him to feel obligated to me. I don't want him to be around because he had too."

"These are his children too, Bella."

Jack moved at that moment and he opened his eyes. "Hi Aunty P, are you feeling better."

"I sure am now that you are here." She said as she hugged him.

The doctor came in. "How are we doing?"

"Good."

"Well I think you can go home today but on the condition that you get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids. Is there someone that can watch you?"

"Yes, I'll be watching her." Hotch says.

"Ok. Make sure she rests and drinks plenty. If she gets dehydrated again bring her back in but if the morning sickness gets extreme call her OB. Let me get your discharge papers and then you are free to go."

He leaves when Pen looks at Hotch.

"I can take care of myself boss man. I don't need you to take care of me."

"I don't want no arguments, Garcia. You are coming home with me and Jack."

She knew by using her last name he meant business. She sighed and nodded. The nurse came in to take her IV out and she went to get dressed. Hotch excused himself to make a phone call and Rossi took Jack to the cafeteria. Another hour passed before Penelope was wheeled to Aaron's waiting SUV. Rossi followed them back to Aaron's Apartment. They got her settled in the guest bedroom and she fell right to sleep.

Derek sat in the airport waiting for his mother's flight to land. She had called him early that morning with the details. So there he sat waiting when his phone rang. He looked down and saw Hotch's name.

"Hey Hotch, How's P?"

"She's ok. They let her go home but she's staying here with me."

"What? Why?"

"She needs someone to look after her and since she doesn't want her usual caretaker, I brought her here. She's sleeping right now."

"Has she asked for me yet?"

"No but Derek you need to talk to her. Give her today and then come by tomorrow."

"Fine." He says. "Call me if you need me."

He looks up and he sees his mother coming towards him. He smiles at her and gives her a big hug which she returns.

"It's good to see you baby boy."

"It's good to see you to mom. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Now tell me how's Pen?"

"Ok I guess. I haven't talked to her but Hotch called and said they discharged her and she's staying with him."

She saw the look of hurt and regret on his face. She felt sadden by the turn of events. "Take me to Hotch's place. I need to see her."

"Mom, she doesn't want to see me."

"And she won't but she'll see me."

He sighs and takes her to his truck. They drive in complete silence until they get to Hotch's apartment. He helps his mom out and they make their way up. As he knocked he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was going to be the first time that he saw  
>Pen after she threw him out. He was going to see the mother of his child. <em>His child.<em> He never thought he would be saying that. He looked at his mom as he heard footsteps approach. Hotch opened the door.

"Derek, Mrs. Morgan."

"Hotch."

"None of that Mrs. Morgan." She said as she hugged him.

Hotch smiled and ushered them in. "I take it you are here to see Penelope."

"I'm here to see her. Derek will be out here unless she wants to see him."

"Follow me. Jack is with her."

He walked down the hall with Fran following him. They could here Jack's voice as they got closer. He knocked on the door and Jack opened it.

"Penelope, you have someone that wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him."

Fran pushed open the door a little more. "It's not Derek sweetheart,"

"Fran."

Penelope watched as Fran moved into the room. She sat on the bed and Pen launched into Fran's arms and sobbed. Fran rubbed her back and keep repeating "It's ok. It's all going to be ok". After what felt like forever, Pen pulled back.

"What … what are you doing here?"

"I'm came to see my daughter. She needed her mother."

That sent Pen into another round of crying. "I'm sorry …"

"What are you sorry for?"

"Everything, I …"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. But I do have a question? Why didn't you tell me what happened while you were in Chicago?"

"I couldn't. I felt so ashamed. I had just broken up with Kevin then jumped into bed with Derek. What does that make me?"

"It makes you human. It wasn't with some random man it was with the man you have loved for years."

"A man that could only sleep with me because he was drunk." She hiccupped. "Now that man is going to hate me because I'm pregnant. I can't even remember that night, just bits and pieces."

"Give Derek a little more credit than that. You are his baby girl. He has loves you for years. Anyone can tell. He just can't see it. Sometimes men just don't see the good things they have in front of him. You know how much he loves you. It's tearing him up right now that you won't see him."

"Is he here?"

"He called me and told me that you both needed me. He explained what happened and now you are pregnant. I might add that I'm extremely excited to finally be getting that grandbaby I've wanted for so long. I'm so happy that it's you that is making this happen and I couldn't think of a better woman to do it."

Pen laughed. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I have a cold with morning sickness even though I didn't know that. I was severely dehydrated. I felt so bad."

"And the baby?"

"Is fine. They gave me an ultrasound before I left but they said everything looked good and the baby looked healthy and strong. I'm 8 weeks and a couple of days."

She desperately wanted to show Fran the scan but she wanted to show Derek first, even if he didn't want anything to do with her.

"How long you in bed for?"

"The rest of the week. I have to rest and get plenty of fluids."

"Are you going to stay here?"

"That's what Hotch said because I don't have anyone to take care of me not that I need anyone to watch me."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"I want to be in my home, honestly."

"Stay here tonight and then tomorrow I'll have Hotch take you home and I'll watch over you."

"Mom, you don't have to …"

That look Fran sent her gave no more for argument. She nodded her head and left Pen with a kiss. She walked out the door to the living room to find Derek and Hotch talking. They both jumped up when she walked into the room.

"How is she?" Derek asked.

"She's sad, a little emotional, and feeling very guilty. I left here so she could get some sleep."

"Can I see her?"

"She's not ready Derek?" Fran said and then turned to Hotch. "Pen would like to go home tomorrow and I will be there to watch over her. She said she has the rest of the week off, so I will be there."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yes." She said. "Now I would like to go to Penelope's to get things ready for her. Thank you Hotch for everything."

He nodded and looked at Derek. He gave Hotch a look and then turned to the hallway. He hung his head and walked behind his mother, dejected.


End file.
